


Alive

by dreamyghost



Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: To Claude, it was a strange sight. The man who had nearly killed him at Gronder now lay on the bed motionless. His armor had been stripped away so the healers could bandage his wounds. Without a cape and ensemble, Dimitri looked smaller. Less terrifying and more tired. The exhaustion had darkened the circle under his eye. Claude wondered when was the last time Dimitri had gotten any sleep.Dimiclaude Week Day 5: Comfort
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Birthday Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Alive

To Claude, it was a strange sight. The man who had nearly killed him at Gronder now lay on the bed motionless. His armor had been stripped away so the healers could bandage his wounds. Without a cape and ensemble, Dimitri looked smaller. Less terrifying and more tired. The exhaustion had darkened the circle under his eye. Claude wondered when was the last time Dimitri had gotten any sleep.

“He’ll be fine, Claude,” said a quiet voice. He looked up and saw Marianne watching him.

“Of course he will. With you by his side, how could he not?” He said with a small smile.

Unfortunately that didn’t ease his worry. Marianne was one of the best healers in the army, he knew that. But seeing Dimitri so still and so pale brought an uneasiness to his chest that would not go away until the former prince opened his eye. 

“You should get some rest too.”

Claude probably should. He was exhausted as well and had injuries of his own. But—

“I’d like to stay by his side,” he said, “Just until he wakes up.”

Marianne said nothing at first, probably considering getting Raphael to come and take Claude away by force. Dimitri would be fine even if Claude wasn’t by his side. But this was for Claude’s sake more than Dimitri’s.

“I’ll go get you a blanket then,” she said at last, “you can sleep on the bed next to him.”

He didn’t have any plans to sleep just yet, but he said nothing as Marianne left the room. Claude returned his attention to Dimitri. His knight in shining armor. Well...his knight in bloody armor.

Sometime during the battle, Claude had been surrounded, with no allies nearby. He had been so sure that it was the end of him and all his dreams.

But Dimitri had come out of nowhere, like a demon, tearing enemy soldiers apart one by one effortlessly. It was a horrifying sight, heads flying off, limbs torn apart, but Claude couldn’t help but grin when Dimitri finally made it to his side and asked if he was okay.

If only Claude hadn’t let his guard down. Maybe then Claude would have noticed an enemy soldier had survived. Maybe then he would have been able to stop the spear that tore into Dimitri’s flesh. There were a lot of ifs and maybes that had crossed his mind throughout this war. As he watched Dimitri’s chest rise and fall, he wondered if anything would have changed if he had noticed Dimitri’s decline sooner during the academy. Probably not. They had been friends, but each had their own walls. Dimitri was too polite to look over Claude’s. Claude couldn’t climb Dimitri’s fast enough.

And here they were now. Two completely exhausted former house leaders with the weight of Fodlan on their shoulders. Facing off against another former house leader. It was strange how so much could change in five years. 

“Claude.” 

He was surprised to hear Dimitri’s voice, so soft and gentle. His eye was still close, but his face turned slightly towards Claude. Hesitantly, Claude reached out and held his hand.

“Hey Dimitri. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Too long,” Dimitri muttered, squeezing Claude’s hand. Slowly he opened his eye, and Claude was met with a bright blue pupil. “Are you alright?”

Claude laughed at that. “I should be asking that question. You’re the one who got speared like a fish.”

“I’ll live,” Dimitri huffed. 

Silence befell the two.

“I have to thank you. If you hadn’t showed up, I would have been a goner,” Claude said after a while.

“You don’t have to thank me. Consider it my apology for...Gronder.” 

The injury Claude had sustained at the battle of Gronder suddenly ached, even though it had been weeks since it had healed. He stopped himself from checking to see if the injury on his chest had reappeared. Courtesy of the man before him now. 

“I almost killed you.”

Claude shrugged, “I lived. And you saved me today, so I accept your apology.” 

There was a soft knock at the door, and Marianne entered the room with the blanket she had promised. 

“Oh, your majesty you’re awake,” Marianne said, “how are you feeling? Can I get you anything?” 

She placed the blanket on the spare bed and went over to Dimitri’s side. Once Dimitri’s attention was removed from him, Claude noticed how sleepy he was. Dimitri’s eye briefly flickered towards Claude when he removed his hand and got up, but he continued his conversation with Marianne. He let out a small sigh as he removed his clothes until he was left with his light undergarments. 

“Claude, is there anything I can do for you?” Marianne asked as he slipped into the spare bed. Dimitri’s attention had returned to him, carefully watching his face, scanning for any injuries Claude could potentially be hiding. 

“I’m alright, Marianne. I just need to sleep. Thank you for everything.” 

“Alright then. Get some rest, you two.”

Marianne blew out the candle before she left, and the two leaders were left alone. Claude could no longer keep his eyes open, but just before he could fall asleep he said, “I’m glad you’re alive, Dimitri.”

“I’m glad you’re alive too.”


End file.
